Stopař
by theonelucille
Summary: CZ překlad. Kurt se vrací na prázdniny domů, a cestou se rozhodne svézt stopaře. Dostane mnohem víc, než pouze společníka na cesty.
1. kapitola 1

**Překlad povídky The Dapper Highwayman od autorky MotherGoddamn.**

**Povídku v původním znění můžete najít zde: .net/s/6655888/1/The_Dapper_Highwayman**

* * *

><p>Byla tady nepatrná možnost, že se Kurt dopustil menší chyby v úsudku.<p>

Cestu zpátky z univerzity domů, do Limy, měl absolvovat letadlem. A měl poslechnout svého tátu.

„_Podívej, už od začátku se mi ten tvůj nápad s řízením vůbec nezdál. Ale to s tebou měl jet aspoň Finn. Takže jistě chápeš, že se mi nelíbí, že bys to měl odřídit celý sám. Je to dlouhá štreka, Kurte."_

„_Finn se pohádal s Rachel, tati. Tak se s ní chtěl sejít co nejdřív. A je mi dvacet jedna. Budu v pořádku!" _

„_Stejně nechápu, proč vůbec chceš jet autem. Jenom kvůli tomu, že jsi jednou proletěl malejma turbulencema."_

„_To nebyly malý turbulence, tati! Bylo to jak vystřižený z filmu se Stevenem Seagalem." Hádal se Kurt. „Mohl jsem tam umřít! A navíc, tohle bude zábava. Dobrodružství."_

„_Až na to, že ty nejseš zrovna dobrodružnej typ, Kurte." trefně poznamenal jeho otec."Hlavně buď opatrnej, ano? Doraz prosím v pořádku a v jednom kuse."_

A tak se dostal sem, do auta mířícího do Limy, bojujíce s hustým lijákem, neskutečnou nudou a snažil se nevydýchat najednou všechen, už tak hnusný vydýchaný vzduch, co mu v autě ještě zbyl. Aby neusnul úplně, rozhodl se, že si alespoň pustí rádio. S jedním okem upřeným na silnici a druhým na knoflík od rádia se pokoušel naladit přijatelnou stanici. Kdokoliv, kdo vynalezl rádio, se tak musel chtít pomstít všem těm, co měli hudební sluch, pomyslel si přitom. Po chvíli to vzdal a jako nejmenší zlo vyhodnotil stanici hrající country. Nadšený z toho sice nebyl, ale bylo to buď tohle, nebo usnout a sjet do škarpy.

Proč je ta cesta tak jednotvárná a ubíjející? Hlavou se mu honilo, že z té nudné krajiny kolem asi za chvíli oslepne. Vždyť za poslední hodinu snad nepotkal jediné auto. Nejspíš proto ho docela šokovalo, když najednou uviděl u krajnice stát stopaře.

„To jako vážně!" řekl nahlas, když uviděl obrys figury v dálce. Mladý muž, stojící na kraji cesty, se trochu ztrácel pod svým obrovským batohem na zádech a nadějně mával rukou se zdviženým palcem. Vždyť si tu v tomhle počasí užene smrt!

Kurt se kousnul do rtu. Neměl by mu zastavovat. To by bylo šílenství, ne? Co když to je nějaký utečenec z blázince, který cestuje napříč zemí a přepadá nevinné řidiče?

Ne.

Jako vážně ne. Prostě by neměl.

Ale on tady jinak umře! Což by dělalo z Kurta jeho vraha a navíc tady nejezdila žádná jiná auta, a on byl tak promoklý a… sakra, právě ho minul.

Dobře, rozhodně mu neměl zastavovat a i kdyby to udělal, tak by touhle chvílí měl určitě zabodnutej hák v zádech. Asi by se neměl tolik dívat na filmy Wese Cravena. Určitě úplně všichni, co projeli kolem, si museli říkat to samý, vypráví se přece tolik děsivých historek o stopařích. Kurtovi začalo být toho kluka líto. S tímhle přístupem tady bude stopovat až do rána.

„_Až na to, že ty nejseš zrovna dobrodružnej typ, Kurte."_ Zněl mu hlas jeho táty hlavou, a aniž by o tom dál přemýšlel, tak dupnul na brzdu. Kurt mu ukáže, jak je dobrodružnej. Zařadil zpátečku a zastavil, když uviděl, jak se za ním ten stopař rozeběhl. Naklonil se přes auto a sroloval okýnko u spolujezdce.

„Grangenville?" Zeptal se stopař.

„To mám po cestě," řekl Kurt. „Dveře jsou otevřený, nastup si!"

„Bože, děkuju, už jsem si myslel, že mi dneska nikdo nezastaví!" řekl a na tváři vykouzlil obrovský úsměv, zatímco si otevřel dveře a snažil se nastoupit do auta i s objemnou krosnou. „Můžu si to hodit dozadu?"

„Ne!" vykřiknul Kurt, když viděl, jak se snaží procpat krosnu mezerou mezi sedadly. „Nemůžeš to jen tak položit na Vivienne Westwood!"

Stopař jenom oněměle zamrkal. A pak ještě jednou. A pak se pořádně podíval na zadní sedačky. „Aha! Myslíš tvůj kabát? Jasně!"

Kurt se v tu ránu začervenal při zjištění, že ten kluk je ve skutečnosti docela roztomilý. Neskutečně roztomilý. A on na něj právě křičel jak mentál. Úžasný začátek. Prostě perfektní. „To je v pořádku. Posunu ho." Nahnul se dozadu a opatrně odsunul kabát na stranu. „Tak, už to tam můžeš dát."

„Jsi si jistej, že to můžu hodit na sedačku? Je to pěkně promoklý."

Musí si myslet, že Kurt je ten nejvíc majetnickej člověk na světě. Skvělý. „Ne, hoď to tam. Je to jenom pronajatý auto." Tak to znělo víc lehkomyslně v jeho hlavě, než nahlas. Když to řekl, tak to vyznělo spíš jako „_dokud to není moje, tak si to třeba podpal, pokud máš chuť."_

„Díky," řekl a strčil krosnu dozadu a dával si přitom pozor, aby ani kouskem nezavadila o zmíněný kabát, jak si Kurt stačil všimnout. „A děkuju za zastavení. Vážně. Je to od tebe moc hezký."

„Ale, pch, prosím tě," mávnul Kurt rozšafně rukou. A co jako bylo tohle? Hned si za to mentálně nafackoval. Co to právě vypustil z pusy? Člověk by řekl, že v životě předtím nejel v autě s roztomilým sexy klukem.

Dobře, nutno uznat, že to bylo před delší dobou. A ti kluci rozhodně nebývali celí mokrý.

„Blaine, mimochodem," představil se stopař a natáhnul k němu ruku.

„Kurt." Potřásl si s ním a překonal touhu dodat k tomu „_enchanté"._ Už ho to začalo unavovat. Přísahal by, že když opouštěl univerzitu, tak se jeho mozek stále nacházel uvnitř jeho hlavy. „Takže, proč vůbec stopuješ?"

„Ale, trochu jsem se pohádal s mojí kamarádkou. Vyhodila mě z auta asi před hodinou." Z kapsy vytáhnul telefon. „A došla mi baterka."

„Ona tě vykopla z auta a nechala na cestě? To musela být pořádná hádka."

„No, jo. Tak nějak jsem pořád trval na tom, že mám pravdu," zavrtěl Blaine hlavou. „Má trošku sklony k tomu věci přehánět. Ale, díky Bohu za tebe! Asi bych tam umrznul, kdybych musel čekat jenom o trochu dýl."

„Vážně, žádnej problém," zakřenil se Kurt, zatím co mu v hlavě probíhalo: _hezkej kluk v mým autě, hezkej kluk v mým autě._

Tenhle výlet se rozhodně začínal vyvíjet víc než dobře.

* * *

><p>Kurt s Blainem toho měli hodně společného. Po hodině a půl strávené v jeho společnosti se rozhodně necítil znuděně, jako předtím. I když, místo toho, aby hrozilo, že vjede do škarpy kvůli mikrospánku, tak teď riskoval to samé kvůli urputnému studiu linie Blainovy spodní čelisti. Bože, jak rád by se do ní jemně zakousnul svými zuby. Proboha, na co to zase myslí? Blaine je evidentně na holky. Ten příběh s kamarádkou o tom vypovídal své. Kamarádi nevyhazují lidi za bouřky z auta ven. To dělají žárliví milenci.<p>

„Vadilo by ti, kdybych pustil rádio?" zeptal se Kurt

„Hmm, jo, jasně." Blainův úsměv zmizel z tváře a začal vypadat podivně znepokojeně. „Udělám to."

Blaine točil knoflíkem, ve snaze najít ucházející stanici, ale moc se mu nevedlo. Rozhovor, zprávy, country, rozhovor…

…_cestuje nalehko, je ozbrojený a extrémně nebezpečný. Snaží se navázat…_

„Počkej," řekl Kurt. „Pane Bože! Dej to zpátky!"

„Cože? Vážně?" Zamračil se Blaine a otočil knoflíkem nazpátek. „Jsou to jenom nějaký nudný zprávy."

… _kterému dala média přezdívku Uctivý Bandita. Policie varuje, že by nikdo neměl zastavovat žádnému… _

„Ne sem, na tu další," ozval se Kurt. „Jo, to je ona." Usmál se v okamžiku, kdy auto zaplavily tóny písničky od Belindy Carlisle. „Prostě miluju tenhle song!"

„Já taky!" Dodal rychle Blaine, s už rozjasněnou tváří. „Tohle je skvělá stanice. Miluju tuhle stanici. Necháme to na ní."

Kurt se zatím snažil zakrýt to, co podle něj musel být připitomělý úsměv. Blainovi se ta písnička taky líbí! Může ten kluk být ještě dokonalejší?

Tak dobře, k věci.

„A proč do Grangeville?" zeptal se Kurt. „Za rodinou?"

„Za babičkou. Už jsme jenom my dva. Jezdím za ní vždycky na léto. Pomáhám jí a tak."

Kurt uznale povzdechnul. Dost nahlas, popravdě. „Ale, to je od tebe moc milé."

Blaine jen skromně pokrčil rameny. „ A co ty, proč jedeš do Ohia autem? Proč neletíš?"

„No," zašklebil se Kurt, „nemám rád létání. Vlastně ho úplně nesnáším. Vím, že to nezní moc… cool, ale prostě místo toho, abych se při každém letu redukoval na uzlíček nervů, tak raději řídím. Navíc to může být i vzrušující a zábavné, nemyslíš?"

„Ale řídit na těhle cestách v noci? Trochu nebezpečné, ne? Obzvlášť, když cestuješ sám."

„ Tak, původně jsem měl cestovat s Finnem, ale ten odjel napřed a navíc letadlem."

„Finn? To je tvůj přítel?"

„NE! Teda, chci říct, ne. Finn je můj bratr. Chodíme na stejnou univerzitu. I když, je pravda, že jsem do něj byl jednu dobu hrozně zamilovaný."

Blaine na něj šokovaně vytřeštil oči.

„Proboha, ne tak jako ve _Flowers in the Attic_! Je to můj nevlastní brácha. Můj otec a jeho matka se vzali, když jsme byli ještě na střední," vysvětloval Kurt. „Nevlastní bratr."

„Teda. Asi na minutu už jsem si myslel…" vydechnul Blaine. „Takže… je tady nějaký přítel? Nějaký, co není tvůj příbuzný?"

„Ne," odpověděl Kurt, možná až moc rychle. Červenajíce se, dodal. „Myslím, právě teď, že žádného nemám."

„Tomu se mi ani nechce věřit," zašeptal Blaine s úsměvem, zatímco se koukal ven z okénka.

Pane Bože! To se mnou ten hezounek v autě vážně právě flirtoval? Jo! Jo! Pohrával si s nutností zastavit, vyskočit z auta a kopat nohama nad hlavu. Místo toho však jen pokrčil rameny a na tvář si nasadil výraz „_je to, jak je to, co s tím člověk nadělá"_.

„A ty, ty… máš přítele?" zeptal se nazpátek. Oči upíral na cestu před sebou a doufal, že v tom šeru co je kolem, si Blaine nevšimne, jak špicuje uši, aby mu nedej bože neunikla odpověď.

„To samý jako ty. Momentálně nikdo."

Neopravil ho z přítele na přítelkyni. Jo! Mentálně právě vykopával nohy radostí až za hlavu.

„Kurte? Mohl bys mi prosím zastavit na benzínce? Rád bych se trochu protáhnul a něco koupil."

„Jasně, jasně." Hodil blinkr a zahnul ke stanici. „Stejně jsem si potřeboval natankovat."

„Ok, nech mě. Hrozně jsi mi dneska pomohl. Zůstaň tady a já se postarám o ten benzín a koupím ještě něco dobrýho, co ty na to? Otočil se dozadu pro svou krosnu. „Hned budu zpátky."

Kurt byl v takové euforii, že to bylo až nesnesitelné. Už to vážně byla dlouhá doba. I představa hadice, zasouvající se do hrdla nádrže při tankování auta, v něm vyvolávala nemravné myšlenky. Rychle si zkontroloval svoje vlasy v postranním zrcátku. Ucházející. Proč se jenom na cestu neobléknul líp. Všimnul by si Blaine, kdyby na sobě měl úplně jiný outfit, až se vrátí do auta?

Když byla nádrž plná, tak vklouznul zpátky do auta a zamračeně sevřel rty. Grangeville už nebylo tak daleko. Možná tak hodina cesty? Bylo by to divný, kdyby Blaina pozval na rande? Líbil se mu vůbec? Když došlo na věc, Kurt nebyl nejlepší ve čtení signálů.

V tom uslyšel bouchnutí dveří od benzínky, podíval se tím směrem a uviděl Blaina klusajícího k autu takovou rychlostí, jak kdyby mu to snad měl někdo měřit. Skoro by se dalo říct, že proskočil dveřmi až do auta.

„Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se Kurt starostlivě. „Jsi úplně rudý."

„To nic, jenom jsem se bál, abych znovu nezmoknul. Moje vlasy jsou dost divoký už tak."

Jo, to byly. A jediné co si Kurt přál, bylo zabořit do nich ruku a…

„Vzal jsem ti nějaký časopisy, mimochodem," řekl Blaine, s krosnou položenou na klíně, zatímco odjížděli. „Elle, Vogue a Men's Health?"

„To je od tebe tak milý! To jsi nemusel!" vykřiknul dojatě Kurt. Oči mu zabrousily na obsah krosny. „Páni, to vypadá, jako bys to tam celý vykoupil."

„Však víš, ty ceny tam. V podstatě to bylo skoro zadarmo."

„Nejsou tohle tampóny?"

„No, to jsou… dárky. Pro babičku."

„Dáváš svojí babičce tampóny jako dárek?" zeptal se Kurt. „Počkej, tvoje babička pořád ještě menstruuje?"

„Ah, ne. To je spíš tak z nostalgie?"

Kurt si najednou nebyl tak úplně jistý, ohledně toho rande. Ale pak, Blaine vlastně může být jenom takový ten excentrický typ. S tím by se dokázal smířit. Vlastně si to docela dobře dokázal představit. Byli by spolu na nějaké školní párty a Blaine by z ničeho nic prohlásil něco hrozně divného, ale zároveň naprosto rozkošného a Kurt by jenom protočil oči a řekl něco jako _„Ale, Blaine!"_ a společně by se tomu zasmáli a později by se nenápadně vytratili do jejich společné postele a …

„Kurte?" Přerušil tok jeho myšlenek Blaine. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Promiň, jenom jsem se tak zapřemýšlel." Kurtovi sjel pohled mezi Blainovy nohy. „Hej, spadlo ti tady pár drobných."

„Cože? No jo! Díky!" Blaine je sebral, otočil se a hodil je do krosny. „Víš co, Kurte? Jsme vážně rád, že jsi mi zastavil." A pak se Blaine usmál. Takovým úsměvem, jaký se na jeho tváři za celý večer neobjevil. Takovým úsměvem, že měl Kurt pocit, že se každou chvíli rozteče a vsákne do koberečku pod jeho nohama.

„Ale, pch, prosím tě." Sakra! Co se to s ním zase děje? Jeho ruce křečovitě sevřely volant. „Chtěl jsem říct, v pohodě, nedělej si s tím starosti."

_Pozvi ho na rande, pozvi ho na rande, pozvi ho na rande._

Dobře, do deseti minut se ho zeptá. Do deseti minut.

* * *

><p>„Mohli bysme tu, prosím, zastavit?" zeptal se Blaine o dvě hodiny později. „Potřeboval bych si dojít na záchod."<p>

Kurtovi projela hlavou další vlna nemravných myšlenek. Asi by příště neměl číst tolik bulvárních článků s drby o Georgi Michaelovi, vychvalujícím sex na veřejných záchodcích.

„Určitě!" řekl Kurt a zahnul, možná trochu zbrkle, k benzínce. Vážně by se měl trochu zklidnit, pomyslel si. Ale ať si říkal, co chtěl, vůbec to nezabíralo. Pokaždé, když otevřel pusu, tak se mentálně fackoval při poslechu toho, co za šílenosti z ní vycházelo. Vždycky si myslel, že studium na univerzitě člověku v těhle věcech pomůže, ale evidentně, akademické vzdělání asi v tomhle případě opravdu není všechno. A navíc, co když Blaine řekne ne? To by pak byl hodně trapný zbytek cesty. Určitě to bude alespoň ještě hodina do Grangeville.

„Budeš chtít něco vevnitř?" optal se Blaine. „Třeba žvýkačky, nebo tak?"

„Vlastně, mohl bys mi přinést něco k pití, nejlíp Evian?" Kurt začal štrachat svojí peněženku, ale Blaine ho posunkem zastavil.

„To je na mě, prosím," dodal a čapnul svojí krosnu ze zadu. „Jsem tu za minutku."

Kurt ho pozoroval, jak zachází do obchodu a přitom si v duchu spílal. Tak, a je to. V okamžiku, jak se Blane vrátí do auta, tak se ho zeptáš. I kdyby to mělo vést k brutálnímu odmítnutí a tys měl odřídit zbytek cesty v slzách a s pěstí výhružně trčící k nebi.

Jeho pohled sjel na stranu a všimnul si peněženky, kterou musel Blaine zapomenout, když pospíchal dovnitř. Nebude mít čím zaplatit! Kurt popadnul vlastní peněženku a vyběhnul z auta směrem k obchodu. Tohle by mohlo fungovat. Kurt by se prošel pěkně po čerstvém vzduchu a koupil by Blainovi ty žvýkačky, co chtěl. A pak by se mohl zeptat, jestli chce ještě něco k pití. A koupit dva Eviany místo jednoho. Geniální.

Kurt otevřel dveře a rozezvonil tím zvonek, ohlašující příchod nového zákazníka. Podíval se směrem ke kasám s úsměvem a pozdravem na rtech. A obojí mu v šoku na těch rtech zamrzlo.

U pultu viděl dvě postavy. Jedna z nich se třásla strachem a ve spěchu vytahovala z kasy peníze. Ta druhá měla na hlavě nasazenou punčochu a v ruce zbraň.

Pro všechny svatý na zemi, on se přimotal k loupeži. Ozbrojené loupeži! A kde je Blaine?

„Já…" hlas se Kurtovi zadrhával. „Já nechtěl…"

Ten zloděj na sobě měl Blainovo oblečení. „Kurte!" Ten zloděj měl Blainův hlas.

Kurt zalapal po dechu, otočil se a bleskurychle vyběhnul z obchodu, trochu klopýtal, jak se snažil vytáhnout z kapsy klíče od auta. Slyšel za sebou Blaina, jak křičí jeho jméno, což ho jenom nutilo utíkat rychleji. V okamžiku otevřel dveře od auta, sednul si za volant a natáhnul se ke dveřím spolujezdce, aby je mohl zamknout. Ale Blaine byl rychlejší.

„Poslouchej, Kurte!" křičel Blaine, zatímco si sedal do auta, stáhnul si punčochu z hlavy a hodil krosnu zpátky na zadní sedadlo. Byla otevřená a přecpaná bankovkami, které z ní vypadávaly. „Není to tak, jak to vypadá!"

„Běž pryč! Běž pryč!" Začal kolem sebe Kurt divoce kopat, ale Blainovi se povedlo jeho nohu zachytit a přitáhnout si ho k sobě. „Pusť mě!"

„Zatraceně, Kurte!" Kurt zděšeně vytřeštil oči, když najednou uviděl pistoli, co mu mířila přímo do tváře. Blaine trochu sklonil hlaveň, takže byla namířená už jen na jeho hrudník. „Prostě nastartuj, ať odtud můžeme vypadnout, oukej?"

„Ne! Já s tebou nikam nejedu!"

„Ty sis snad nevšimnul tohohle?" zamával mu znovu zbraní před obličejem. „Je opravdová." Při těchto slovech střelil nervózním pohledem k benzínce. „No tak, Kurte!"

„To radši sním ty klíče!" zamával mu s nimi Kurt před nosem. „Já to udělám!"

„Ty raději sníš…? To bys je asi měl nejdřív sundat z toho řetízku. A toho plastového trolla máš v plánu spořádat taky?" Blaine už s ním ztrácel nervy. „Jasně! Mám to." Natáhnul se na zadní sedadlo a čapnul do ruky Kurtův kabát od Vivienne Westwood. „Nenuť mě, abych to udělal," řekl Blaine a namířil na něj pistolí. „Jeď, Kurte!"

„Pane Bože! Pane Bože!" Rychle otočil klíčky v zapalování. „Už jedu! Už jedu!"


	2. kapitola 2

Zloděj. Ze všech lidí na světě, kterým mohl zastavit, musel narazit právě na zloděje. Zloděj se zbraní, která byla namířená na něj. Zloděj, co ve svých zlodějských rukách načichnutých zlodějinou svíral, až moc těsně, jeho milovaný kabát.

„Hádám, že si asi právě říkáš, co jsem vlastně zač," prohlásil Blaine jen tak mimochodem.

Kurt zamrkal. „Ne? Vůbec tě neznám. Policii nic neřeknu. Slibuju… Mohl bys dávat pozor na ten kabát? Mačkáš tady ten šev!"

Blaine se podíval do klína, na kterém ležel onen veledůležitý kus oblečení s nevěřícným pohledem. Skoro jako by zapomněl, že tu nějaký kabát je. „Trochu si dělám starosti ohledně toho, jak ti na tom kusu oblečení tak záleží."

„Musel jsem pracovat, abych si na něj vydělal! Což je, jak jistě sám víš, pravý opak toho, když někomu něco kradeš. A nebyl levnej!" Kurtovi najednou došlo, co řekl. „Počkej! Prosím, hlavně mi ho neukradni!"

„Nemám v plánu ti ho ukradnout! Podívej, omlouvám se. Takhle to prostě dělám. Jezdím po cestách a stopuju. Vykradu pár benzínek a zmizím dřív, než se kdo dozví, co vlastně jsem zač. Vůbec jsi do toho obchodu neměl vejít, Kurte."

„No tak to je mi líto. To ode mě muselo být hrozně nezdvořilé, vpadnout ti tam uprostřed loupeže! Co mě to vůbec napadlo, Blaine? Počkat? Je to vůbec tvoje vlastní jméno? Nebo je to tvoje zlodějské jméno, co používáš jenom při oblbování naivních řidičů?"

„Popravdě, média mi říkají Uctivý Bandita. Ale jo, jsem opravdu Blaine."

„Uctivý Bandita? To myslíš vážně?"

„Jo. Taky bych dal přednost něčemu víc chlapáckýmu, to jo, ale…" Blaine pokrčil rameny. „Jsem neskutečně zdvořilý k těm, co okrádám."

„No jasně, alespoň, že jsi zdvořilý. To je dobrý vědět, že ve chvíli, kdy budeš odevzdávat zloději do rukou své těžce vydělané peníze, že ti za to poděkuje a že předtím slušně poprosí," odfrknul si zhnuseně Kurt. „Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsem tě chtěl pozvat na rande."

„Ty jsi chtěl?" potěšeně se usmál Blaine. „Vážně?"

„Sklapni. Aby ti z toho nespadnuly kalhoty."

„Věděl jsem, že jsi ten typ, co má slabost pro špatný kluky."

„Jsi vůbec gay? Nebo jsi tu se mnou flirtoval jenom pro zlepšení atmosféry?"

„Flirtoval jsem s tebou, protože jsi hrozně roztomilej. Jako vážně. A kdyby ses mě zeptal na to rande, tak bych odpověděl ano."

„No dobře. S tím si ale teď nemusím dělat starosti, co, ty Bandito?"

„Hmmm…," mumlal si pro sebe Blaine. „Popravdě, vůbec nevím, co s tebou dělat. Znáš moje jméno. Jsi jediná osoba, co zná mojí tvář. Co ví o mojí… profesi."

„Ó můj Bože! Ty mě chceš zabít?"

„Jsem zloděj, ne vrah, ale… podívej, už je dost pozdě. A já jsem dost utahanej. Co takhle najít nějaký klidný místo a promluvit si o tom ráno? Tady, sjeď tady na tom sjezdu. Vede to k jednomu odlehlýmu lesu."

„Máš v plánu mě pohřbít v někde lesích?"

„Už jsem ti přece řekl, že nemám v plánu tě zabít!"

„Máš v plánu mě pohřbít zaživa?"

„Cože? Ne! Moc se koukáš na televizi, Kurte. Jenom se potřebuju vyspat, abych si to mohl ráno pořádně promyslet. Slibuju, že tě pak pustím. Za předpokladu, že s tebou půjde všechno hladce."

„Spát v autě?" Kurtovi skoro přestalo tlouct srdce, při téhle myšlence. „Jako celou noc?"

„Už je skoro půlnoc a my už jsme na cestě několik hodin. Ty dokonce dýl."

Kurt na to neodpověděl, ale v hlavě mu běhala jedna myšlenka přes druhou. Mohl by počkat, až Blaine usne a pak utéct. Prostě bude do té doby poslušný, tichý a klidný a Blaine tak poleví z ostražitosti.

„Tady by to šlo," ozval se po chvíli jízdy Blaine. Kurt tedy zastavil na té nejděsivěji vypadající lesní pasece, co kdy viděl. Očima přejížděl po okolním lese a hledal nejbližší možný východ na přilehlou silnici. „Chce se ti čůrat?"

„Čůrat? Prosím?"

Blaine se začal prohrabovat ve svojí krosně. „Předtím, než půjdeme spát?" Najednou vytáhnul pár pout olemovaných růžovou kožešinou. „A předtím, než ti nasadím tohle."

„Předtím, než mi nasadíš…? Ne! Ne! Nic takového mi na ruce nasazovat nebudeš! Nesahej na mě!" Blaine drapnul Kurta za zápěstí a secvaknul je k sobě pouty protaženými prostředkem volantu. Kurt se s nimi několikrát marně pokusil škubnout. „Hned mi je sundej, Blaine. Myslím to vážně. Potřebuju čůrat! Chce se mi čůrat!"

Blaine se k němu trochu naklonil a dlouze se mu zadíval do tváře. „ Jsi hrozně špatný lhář, víš to? Musím si být jistý, že mi někdy v půlce noci neutečeš. To je všechno." Trochu se zasmál. „Až se ti bude chtít čůrat, tak mi dej vědět." Opřel se zpátky od své sedačky a potom, dobrotivý Bože, si přes sebe přehodil Vivienne Westwood. „Dobrou, Kurte."

„Já takhle nemůžu spát!" vztekal se Kurt a začal trochu panikařit. „Je to dost nepohodlný."

„Určitě se s tím zvládneš nějak poprat," zašeptal Blaine a zachumlal se do kabátu. „Věřím ti."

„Takže tolik k té uctivosti," brblal si Kurt pro sebe. Takže tenhle plán mu nevyšel. Musel tedy přijít na nějaký nový. Ráno. Musel se otřepat, když mu došlo, jak asi po takovéhle noci budou vypadat jeho tvář, jeho nebohé póry. Bez jeho pravidelného čištění pleti. Opřel se zpátky do sedadla a snažil si představit, že už je doma u táty. Zavrtaný ve svojí vlastní posteli. Měkké, teplé, bezpečné.

„Co to bylo?" najednou se zprudka posadil. „Slyšel jsi to? Myslím, že to byl medvěd."

Blaine si povzdechnul. „Ty asi víš s naprostou přesností, jak takový medvěd zní, co? Uklidni se. Do auta by se stejně nedostal."

„Ale já mám medové křupínky v kufru."

„A tam se ten medvěd dostane jak? Použije svoje páčidlo?"

„Měli bysme jet do motelu!" najednou Kurta osvítilo. Tohle by mohla být cesta, jak z toho ven. Čím déle bude zdržovat Blaina, tím lépe. „Minuli jsme jich mraky, po cestě sem."

„Budeme spát v autě, Kurte. Věř tomu, nebo ne, snažím se být docela nenápadný. A teď už spi. Prosím tě. Nenuť mě použít hrubého násilí."

Kurt na něj vrhnul jeden ze svých pohledů a pak se opřel zpátky do sedadla. Dobře. Spát. To by snad šlo.

_Na na na na na, ná-ná ná-ná, na na na na na._

No to snad ne. To je to poslední, co teď potřeboval. Zavřel oči a pokoušel se na nic nemyslet.

_Na na na na na, ná-ná ná-ná, na na na na na._

Musí si prostě jenom vyčistit hlavu. Nemyslet na to.

_Na na na na na, ná-ná ná-ná, na na na na na._

Ne. Tohle prostě nejde.

„Blaine?" zašeptal Kurt. „Už spíš?" Blaine sebou trochu zavrtěl a pokusil se trochu zachrápat. „Hej!" Kurt vyprostil svojí nohu zpod volantu a kopnul ho lehce do holeně. „Blaine."

„Co? Co?" Blaine sebou trhnul na sedadle a naštvaně na něj zíral. „Co zase chceš?"

„Jsi vzhůru?"

„Jestli jse…? Jestli jsem vzhůru? Samozřejmě, že jsem vzhůru!"

„No, tak to promiň. Obtěžuju tě snad nějak?" řekl Kurt už nahlas a demonstrativně zachrastil řetízkem od pout. „Nemůžeš snad kvůli mně usnout?"

Blaine po něm střelil pohledem, v očích se mu blýskalo. Zhluboka se nadechnul a Kurt mohl slyšet, jak potichu počítá do deseti. „Dobře tedy. Co se děje, Kurte?" zeptal se posléze, s přehnanou starostlivostí ve hlase. „Jak bych ti jen mohl pomoci, Kurte?"

„Nemůžu usnout," odpověděl Kurt prostě.

„A zkoušel jsi třeba, já nevím, třeba zavřít oči?"

„To samozřejmě ano," syknul na něj Kurt. „Ale jsem unesenej a připoutanej k volantu od auta někde uprostřed divočiny a to nejsou zrovna okolnosti, co ti pomáhají usnout. A navíc…"

„A navíc co?"

„V hlavě mi znějí Roxette."

„Co… co prosím? V hlavě ti zní co?"

„Sleeping in my car. _Na na na na na, ná-ná ná-ná, na na na na na. Sleeping in my car, I will caress you._ Znáš jí, ne? Je to hrozný a nedá se toho zbavit. Přivádí mě to k šílenství. A nemůžu usnout."

Blaine otevřel pusu naprázdno a pak jí zase zavřel. Povzdechnul si, sklopil hlavu a prsty si začal v malých kroužcích masírovat spánky. „Teď si půjdu lehnout. A přísahám Bohu, jestli od tebe uslyším jediný slovo, tak tě přivážu na střechu a nechám tě tam do rána. Rozuměl jsi mi jasně?"

„To kvůli tobě mi to zní v hlavě!"

„Rozuměl jsi mi?"

Kurt neodpověděl, snad aby ho k té střeše opravdu nepřivázal. Střelil po Blainovi pohled, který jak doufal, byl ten nejnevraživější, co kdy od koho obdržel.

Fajn. Zavřít oči. To mohl zkusit. Zapomenout, že je násilím připoutaný k volantu? To mohl zkusit taky. Zapomenout, že byl unesený naprosto nehorázně sexy šílencem, co má úchylku v přivlastňování si luxusních kousků oblečení od věhlasných světových návrhářů? Jasně. To by určitě šlo. Spát. Spánek. Spát. Po chvíli, ke svému vlastnímu překvapení, Kurt zjišťoval, že začíná pomalu zabírat. Vlastně byl ze všech těch událostí proběhlého dne dost unavený, i z celodenního řízení a cítil, jak se mu svaly pomalu začínají uvolňovat a jak začíná pomalu usínat hlouběji a hlouběji.

„Tak a dost!" zakřičel najednou do ticha Blaine. „Vzdávám to!"

Kurt sebou trhnul a ospale po něm zamžoural. „Co? Čeho je dost?"

„Tebe!" Stěžoval si Blaine. „Nemůžu usnout!"

„Ale já nic neudělal!"

„Jedeme do motelu. Já tě teď odpoutám a ty zajedeš k nejbližšímu motelu. A jestli si vzpomeneš na jakoukoliv chytlavou písničku, jakoukoliv písničku, co má něco společného s motelem, tak si to necháš pro sebe, jinak přísahám, že si vezmu nůž a vidličku a před tvými zraky tam spořádám ten tvůj směšnej kabátek."

* * *

><p>pozn.<p>

písnička znějící Kurtovi a později i Blainovi (a teď hádám i vám) v hlavě je Sleeping In My Car od Roxette.


	3. kapitola 3

„Tady?" zeptal se Kurt. „To nemyslíš vážně?" rozhlížel se po vstupní hale motelu a zhnuseně přitom krčil nosem. „Právě jsem tu viděl švába, jak se odhlašuje!"

„Mohl bys být trochu potichu? Recepční je hned před tebou," syknul na něj Blaine, zatímco si ho stále pevně přidržoval za loket. „Opovaž se něco zkusit, jasný," stihnul ještě výhružně zašeptat, než došli k recepčnímu pultu. „Dobrý večer!"s úsměvem pozdravil recepčního. „Máte prosím volný dvoulůžkový pokoj?"

„Dvoulůžkový? Vážně?" Chlápek za pultem se na ně skoro ani nepodíval a s očima pořád přilepenýma na televizi dodal „mám i pokoj s pěkným bytelným letištěm, kdyby si pán ráčil přát."

Blaine zavrtěl hlavou. „Dvoulůžkový bude akorát, díky."

Chlápek si povzdechnul a hodil po nich všeříkajícím pohledem. „Podívej, ty _Kudrnatá holko_. Tady nejseš v Hiltonu. Vem si toho hošana nahoru. Vyblbni se, jak potřebuješ a pak mu pošli srdceryvnou textovku na dobrou noc."

„Co… cože prosím?" zakoktal se Blaine, prsty ještě víc svíral Kurtovu paži. Jako varovaní, nebo bez příčiny, to sám netušil.

„Mám pro vás dvoják. S letištěm. Berte, nebo nechte být."

„Dobře, dobře," zabrumlal tiše Blaine, zatím na pult pokládal hotovost. „Bereme ho!"

Recepční se na ně usmál svým nejzářivějším úsměvem, odhalujícím všechny zkažené zuby, co ještě v puse měl. „Užijte si to, kluci." Kurt v šoku zapomněl dýchat a tváře se mu začaly lehce červenat.

„To mě vážně nazval hošanem? A jsem snad nějaká šlapka? To vypadám jako nějaká šlapka?" začal se Kurt durdit, hned jak se vydali směrem ke svému pokoji.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli na tom, že máš zakázáno mluvit," řekl Blaine, zatímco odemykal dveře od pokoje. „A tohle je mluvení." Postrčil Kurta dovnitř.

„Ale ne, to je ale nádherný pokoj. Ty stříkance od krve na koberci nádherně zvýrazňují ty pavučiny, co visí ze stropu. Hej! Co to děláš?" ptal se Kurt, protože Blaine ho popadnul za zápěstí a táhnul směrem k posteli.

„Připoutávám tě k čelu postele." Kurtova tvář najednou zabarvila do ještě sytějšího odstínu červené. „Ne pro nějaké nekalé účely," zatlačil Kurta na postel a chytnul ho za druhou ruku. „Přestaň sebou tak mlít!"

„Tohle je směšný, Blaine. Prostě si vezmi auto a mě nech tady." Kurt se snažil zakrýt paniku v jeho hlase. „Nemusíš tohle dělat," povzdechnul si, když uslyšel zaklapnutí pout, kolem jeho ruky. „Prosím."

„Můžeš se uklidnit, prosím. Neukousnu tě! Chci si jenom dát sprchu a pak se vyspat. Ty můžeš zůstat na posteli, já si ustelu na podlaze." Přešel pokoj a ignoroval zvuky, které Kurt vytvářel tím, jak lomcoval spoutanou rukou o postel. „Dokonce ti i pustím televizi, jo?" vzal do ruky ovladač. „Můžeme si vybrat ze… ehm, ze dvou programů. A hele, dávají nějakej akčňák! To je zábava, ne?"

„Tohle tu nemůžeš nechat puštěný! Hraje tam Mark Wahlberg!"

„A? Wahlberg je roztomilej."

„To ten jeho hlas. Všechny repliky říká, jako kdyby něco trpělivě vysvětloval šestiletýmu dítěti.

„On… cože?"

„Odmítám sledovat cokoliv, v čem hraje, pokud tam nebude bez trička a němý. Nemůžeš mě připoutat k posteli a ještě mě nutit sledovat tohle. Vždyť, podívej! Právě vypálil z jedný jediný zbraně asi milion kulek najednou. Tohle je mučení!"

„To snad není pravda! Fajn!" přepnul Blaine mezi programy. „Tady, film Vincenta Prize. S jeho hlasem máš taky nějaký problém?"

„No…"

„Kašlu na to! Jdu do sprchy." vypnul Blaine televizi a mrštil ovladačem o zem. Cestou do koupelny si mudroval něco o potřebnosti roubíku a jeho pořízení.

Kurt chvíli jenom opařeně seděl na posteli. Jak se do téhle situace vůbec dostal? No jo, vlastně, jeho přihlouplým pokusem o dobrý skutek. Z koupelny se tlumeně ozývalo hučení sprchy. Blaine ho přece nemohl táhnout přes celou zem a připoutávat ho k jakékoli věci, co se mu zrovna namane. Určitě se ho bude chtít co nejdřív zbavit. Určitě. Nebo ne? Chtěl Kurt opravdu čekat, až na to dojde?

Pozoroval kroužek pouta obemknutý kolem svého zápěstí a zkusil znovu škubnout. Pokud mu přes noc zázračně nepřibyla nějaká supersíla, tak neměl šanci se z těch pout dostat. Ještě se pokusil postavit a zalomcoval s čelem postele. A znovu nic. Pořádně se opřel a sebral všechnu silu, co měl.

A postel se o kousek posunula.

Jo!

Dokázal pohnout s postelí! Dobře, možná se nebyl schopný dostat pryč z motelu, ale ke dveřím by to zvládnul a tam už by se mu mohlo povést upoutat něčí pozornost. A nebo by mohl použít telefon, co byl zavěšený na zdi.

Počkat! Na zdi je zavěšený telefon!

Pokud by dokázal dotlačit tuhle ohyzdně obrovskou postel až ke zdi, tak by mohl zavolat na policii! A mohl by zavolat tátovi!

Tohle zvládneš, Kurte, to zvládneš! Zapřel se o zem a začal tlačit, ignorujíce bolest v rukou. Tohle bylo mnohem důležitější. Blaine se mohl vrátit každou chvíli. Zaradoval se, když se postel posunula o další kousek. Všechno najednou vypadalo pozitivněji, když měl plán. Znovu se zapřel a pokračoval v tlačení.

Blíž.

Blíž.

Ještě blíž.

Jenom kousek a už se telefonu málem dotýkal!

„O co se to tady do prdele pokoušíš?" ozvalo se najednou za ním. „To se jako vážně snažíš utéct i s postelí?"

Kurt se v duchu proklel za to, že si nevšimnul, že se vypnula sprcha. Naposledy se zoufale zapřel a snažil se postel posunout tak, aby dosáhl na telefon. V tom okamžiku na něm Blaine přistál a chňapnul po jeho volné ruce. Kurt kolem sebe začal divoce vykopávat a házet sebou, když se ho Blaine snažil zklidnit.

„Přestaň, nebo si vykloubíš…" nestačil doříct Blaine, protože v tom okamžiku ho Kurt nakopnul kolenem do břicha a on se rozplácnul zády na postel. Kurt se znovu natáhnul po telefonu, ale Blaine ho chytil za zápěstí a stáhnul si ho na sebe. Kurt se snažil od něj dostat pryč, ale na to byl Blaine moc kluzký a mokrý a … nahý.

„Skopnul jsi ze mě osušku," vysvětloval zadýchaně Blaine, když Kurt ztuhnul při tom náhlém zjištění. „Když ses mě snažil přeprat."

Kurtovi vyschlo v ústech, když se zadíval pod sebe, do těch oříškově hnědých očí, jeho kyčle stále přitisknuté k Blainovu, momentálně naprosto nahému, rozkroku. Lehce sebou zavrtěl a Blaine nahlas vzdychnul.

„Měl bys… měl bys ze mě slézt. Prosím." Blainova ruka na jeho zápěstí povolila svůj stisk. „Hned, Kurte, dřív než tohle začne být trapný."

Kurtův mozek v tu chvíli nevypadal, že by dokázal zpracovat nějakou jinou informaci, než „_Blaine je nahý, Blaine je nahý". _ Cítil pod sebou, jak se jeho vypracované svaly tisknou k jeho hrudníku, jeho stehna přitisknutá k těm vlastním a jeho ústa tak blízko od jeho.

A najednou začal Blaina někdo líbat. A Kurt si byl dost jistej, že to byl on sám.

„Ne, počkej," vydechnul Blaine, aniž by se nějak snažil přerušit polibek. Dokonce i jeho ruce, které začaly bloutit po Kurtových zádech si ho přitahovaly blíž. Blíž k jeho zřetelně se rýsující erekci. „Je to nějakej trik? Jenom trik, abych tě zbavil těch pout?"

„Nemusíš mě odpoutávat," mumlal Kurt, zatímco začal s líbáním Blainova krku. To donutilo Blaina vzdychnout ještě víc nahlas. Jeho ruce se přesunuly na Kurtův hrudník a začaly mu rozepínat košili.

Tohle je šílený. Směšný. Tohle přece nemůže dělat se svým únoscem! On není přece žádná mužská verze Patty Hearts. Ale potom začal Blaine prudce přirážet a Kurt zjistil, že vzrušením zapomíná dýchat.

Blainovy ruce se právě probojovávaly přes okraj jeho džínů, do jeho trenek, až našly jeho tuhnoucí penis a začaly se mu řádně věnovat. _Jsem Patty Hearts! Jsem Patty Hearts!_ Blikaly mu stupidní myšlenky hlavou, když zbytkem jeho těla projížděly vlny vzrušení.

„Musím tě z nich dostat," mumlal Blaine. „Musím tě z nich dostat, protože potřebuje vědět, že jsi tady, protože chceš." Vyklouznul zpod Kurta a natáhnul se pro klíčky. Kurt se zabořil do matrace a rozpaky se začínal červenat. Bože, že se nestydí. Blaine se přes něj naklonil a třesoucími se prsty mu odemknul pouta. Sednul si před něj, nohy si založil pod sebe. „Jseš volnej, Kurte. Jestli chceš jít, tak jdi. Nezastavím tě, slibuju."

Kurt si promnul zápěstí a zadíval se na Blaina. Chtěl něco povědět, ale pak si řekl, že činy občas vydají za víc, než slova. Naklonil se tedy k Blainovi a pomalu ho začal líbat na jeho obnaženém hrudníku, pokračoval nahoru, kolem klíční kosti výš, až mu špičkou jazyk přejel po ušním lalůčku. Pak se odtáhnul a zadíval se Blainovi do tváře. Blaine se lehce usmál a přitáhnul si Kurta rukou za temeno hlavy k vášnivému polibku, prsty si přitom pohrávaly s jeho vlasy.

„Jsi na můj vkus moc oblečený, Kurte," vzdychnul Blaine mezi polibky. „musíme tuhle chybu napravit."

Blaine rychle pomohl Kurtovi zbavit se jeho oblečení, při čemž oba málem spadli z postele, jak byli nedočkaví. Hned jak se zbavili poslední kousku látky na Kurtově těle, tak si ho Blaine přetočil na záda, pod sebe.

„Ahoj," řekl Blaine a prstem mu přejížděl po spodním rtu.

„Mám tu čest se seznámit s Uctivým Banditou, předpokládám?" odpověděl na to Kurt, zatímco mu ruce bloudily po Blainových zádech, až došly k zadku, který pevně stiskly a přirazily jeho rozkrok proti svému. „A vidím, že jste doopravdy v pozoru," neudržel se Kurt, „připravený na další akci?"

„Tyhle narážky by neměly být sexy. Musí to být tím, že je říkáš ty," kontroval Blaina a rukou se vydal na průzkum Kurtova hrudníku, kde začal dráždit jeho bradavky. Kurt se při tom dotyku prohnul v zádech a zaklonil hlavu, kousajíce se do rtů. Potěšený jeho reakcí, Blaine pokračoval, jenom ruce nahradil svým jazykem. Ty mezitím nechal sklouznout níž a níž, až konečně dorazily ke Kurtovu penisu a pevně ho obemkly. Několikrát s ním zapumpoval a pak provokativně začal dráždit jeho špičku, celou vlhkou vzrušením. Kurt začal hlasitě vzdychat a tak se Blaine rozhodl dál no nemučit a rukou ho pevně obejmul a začal pohyby na jeho penisu zrychlovat. Kurt začal zrychleně dýchat a přirážet do jeho dlaně. Pak si přiložil ukazováček k puse a začal si ho důkladně, po celé jeho délce olizovat. Bavil se pohledem na Blaina, který na něj nevěřícně zíral. Pak se k němu slitoval a rukou pomalu sjel dolů, do míst, kde Blainova ruka svírala jeho penis a uchopil žádostivě jeho erekci.

Po nějakou dobu se motelovým pokojem nesly jenom jemné zvuky toho, jak se otírala kůže o kůži, mlaskání jak na sebe narážela zpocená těla a vzdechy obou chlapců. Až ticho protnul Blainům téměř bolestný výkřik a pak jeho hlava klesla dolů a zavrtala se do záhybu Kurtova krku, kde se horečně chvěla v extázi. Kurt na tom nebyl jinak, vzrušením zakláněl hlavu a kousal se do spodního rtu. „Panebože," vykřiknul Kurt, když dosáhnul vrcholu. „To bylo… to bylo…Bože!"

„Já vím," řekl Blaine trochu tlumeně, hlavu pořád zabořenou do prohybu Kurtova krku. Trochu se nadzvednul, odsunul se na stranu a usmál se na něj. „Na tom se shodneme."

Kurt, pořád těžce oddechující, se přitulil k Blainovi, hlavu položil na jeho hrudník a poslouchal, jak se rytmus jeho srdce pomalu uklidňuje. „Řekl bych, že tohle definitivně trumfuje létání."

Blaine se zasmál a pohladil Kurta po zádech. „To si docela dokážu představit."

„A co bude ráno, Blaine?" podíval se mu najednou Kurt do tváře. „Co budeme dělat?"

„Nevím…můžeme pokračovat? Až do Limy?"

„A ty bys vykrádal každou benzínku, co bysme po cestě minuli?"

„Chceš po mně, abych toho nechal? Abych se polepšil? Jen tak najednou, mezi řečí?"

„Napadlo mě to," přiznal Kurt. „Mohl bys přestat. Předtím, než tě chytí."

„Ne, to bych nemohl, Kurte. A už vůbec ne takhle. Po jedné noci strávené s tebou. A nekoukej na mě tak! Víš, jak jsem to myslel. Už to dělám moc dlouho. Nemůžu s tím z ničeho nic přestat."

„Ale…"

„Pššt, Kurte. Co to udělat takhle? Vyspíme se na to a ráno se uvidí."

Kurtovi bylo jasné, že ráno se nic nového nepřinese, ale rozhodl se jenom pokývat hlavou a přitulit se k Blainovi blíž.

„Ne, ještě ne," řekl Blaine, odstrčil od sebe Kurta, ďábelsky se usmál a zacinkal pouty, která se mu záhadně objevila v rukách. „Teď je řada na tobě, abys mi je nasadil."

* * *

><p>Kurta probudily sluneční paprsky pronikající skrz nezatažené okno. Povzdechnul si a přetočil se na druhou stranu, s rukou pohozenou do strany. Druhá půlka postele byla studená. Blaine musel dávno odejít.<p>

Posadil se na posteli a omotal kolem sebe prostěradlo. Zachvěl se, jak se jeho nohy se dotkly studené země. Vedle nich, jak si hned všimnul, byly položené klíče od auta. Plastový troll se na něj blbě usmíval. „Sklapni," zamumlal si pro sebe. Alespoň, že mu Blaine nechal jeho pronajaté auto. Pak si všimnul, že pod klíči leží kus papíru, který zatěžují. Naklonil se a vytáhl ho zpod klíčů a sednul si zpátky na postel, kde začal číst.

_Drahý Kurte,_

_promiň, že od tebe takhle utíkám, ale musím být pořád v pohybu. Nechtěl bych tě dostat do ještě větších problémů, než už se mi povedlo. Včerejší noc byla… neexistují slova, která by byla schopná popsat včerejší noc. Děkuji._

_Zdraví,_

_tvůj Uctivý Bandita_

_P.S: Musela to být láska. Ale už je konec._

_P.P.S:Vlastně, tu poslední větu škrtni. Nic nikdy doopravdy nekončí. A navíc jsem si ukradnul tvojí adresu z peněženky._

Kurt se zasmál a praštil sebou zpátky na postel, kus papíru s dopisem si přitom tisknul k hrudníku.

Možná, že tenhle výlet nakonec nebyla vůbec žádná chyba v úsudku.

**Konec**

* * *

><p><em>pozn. překladatelky<em>**:  
><strong>

Vincent Prize = Herec (1911-1993), známý filmy jako Dům voskových figurín, Střihoruký Edward, či filmy podle povídek E. A. Poea. Hrál hlavně role záporných hrdinů toužících po pomstě a měl jedinečný herecký projev, sestávající hlavně ze skvělé obličejové mimiky a hlubokého, skřípavého hlasu…

Patty Hearts = Je reálná osoba. Tato devatenáctiletá dívka z Kalifornie byla v roce 1974 unesena skupinou partyzánů, kteří namísto výkupného, po jejím otci požadovali peníze na jídlo pro všechny chudé obyvatele Kalifornie. Celá akce by tak stála asi 400 milionů dolarů. Její otec místo toho věnoval asi 6 milionů dolarů na jídlo jedné z kalifornských oblastí. Avšak i po vydání jídla potřebným, partyzánská skupina odmítla Patty vydat, protože jídlo prý bylo ošizené a hnusné (sama Patty později v rozhovoru prohlásila, že to její tatínek tedy mohl zařídit lépe). Patty poté se přidala ke svým únoscům, začala si říkat Tania, (dodnes se uvádí jako exemplář Stockholmského syndromu) a byla několikrát vyfocena, jak se aktivně účastní bankovních loupeží. Asi o rok a půl později byla zatčena a odsouzena k sedmi letům vězení, ze kterých si odseděla jen 22 měsíců díky milosti prezidenta Jimmyho Cartera. V průběhu zdlouhavého soudního procesu, ač jí hrozil daleko větší trest, stále odmítala svědčit proti členům partyzánské skupiny. Po propuštění z vězení si vzala svého bodyguarda, se kterým má dvě děti. Stala se rovněž herečkou. _A pak mi někdo říkejte, že ta povídka je přitažená za vlasy. :D_


End file.
